Instinct
by WhoKnowsWhy
Summary: Sayid and Ana have a conversation. Post One of Them


Instinct

"Who is she?"

"Pardon me?" Sayid looked from the radio to see AnaLucia hovering on the edge of what she evidently considered his property, hands shoved into her pockets in her usual defensive stance.

"That woman. The one I showed you wandering in the jungle. Is she that crazy french chick everyone talks about? The one who took the Australian girl's baby?"

"If you know so much," Sayid replied, continuing to toy with the radio dial. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard she trapped a guy. And you brought him to the hatch," The Hispanic woman's eyes narrowed. "Is he one of them?"

Sayid sighed and sat back on his heels, abandoning the radio for the moment. "You have spoken with Jack, I take it," He met her gaze. "Yes, he is an Other."

"I haven't talked to Jack," Ana shook her head. "Did he tell you anything? Did you ask about the kids?"

Charlie, Sayid thought. He should have known better than to tell the Englishman anything. Better to have kept his own counsel.

"I did not have the opportunity to finish questioning him," Sayid said quietly. "Jack intervened. But I know what he is."

"How do you know?" Ana crouched to his level.

"You said you were a police officer. How did you know when a suspect was guilty?" Sayid adjusted the antenna and resumed turning the dial, mostly to have something to do besides look at the woman.

Ana shrugged. "Evidence. Eye witnesses."

"Never instinct? Never an instinctual response?" Sayid shook his head. "I find it hard to believe that police in America operate so differently from those elsewhere."

"Gut reaction, sure," Ana said. "That won't do you a helluva lot of good in court though."

"We do not have any courts to consider here, do we?" Sayid replied. "Jack felt the interrogation was too...intense. He is not comfortable with such measures," Even in the face of grave danger it would seem, Sayid mused.

"I told him," Ana said smacking her palm with her fist. "I told Jack you all aren't scared enough. You don't know what these people can do."

"I am well aware of what they can do, " Sayid paused. "Or cause others to do."

Ana shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, somehow I have to convince Jack of that."

"Perhaps..." Sayid paused and studied the woman, wondering how she would react to what he was about to suggest. "Perhaps Jack would allow me to question this man again."

"Not likely," Ana smirked. "The way I see it, Jack isn't big on changing his mind."

No, Sayid thought, Jack changed his mind often enough, usually for all the wrong reasons. But his inconsistencies might be used to their advantage in this situation.

"He might permit us to question him together," Sayid sat back and waited for her response, watching from the corner of his eye.

"Together? You and me?" Ana laughed harshly. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"If you could convince him," Sayid stood and placed the antenna and radio just inside his shelter. "Perhaps this Gale, if that is indeed his name, might respond to a different sort of questioning."

"Good cop, bad cop," Ana mused. "It might work."

Sayid looked at her quizzically.

"Good cop, bad cop," Ana repeated. "You already showed him you're willing to get rough or worse; so you're the bad cop," she smiled a sheepish smile. "Guess that makes me the good cop."

"And the good cop does what?" Sayid asked.

"I dunno...brings coffee and doughnuts?" Ana shrugged.

"This is not a joke," Sayid snapped. "Perhaps I was wrong to think..."

"No, no..sorry..." Ana looked chagrined. "The good cop makes nice...apologizes...my partner here...he got out of hand...let's start over...that sort of thing."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yeah," Ana nodded. "I've just never been the good cop. But I can do it," she added quickly.

"Good," Sayid said. "The question remains, can Jack be persuaded to let us question him again?"

Ana remained silent for a long time. Sayid kept his gaze steady, waiting for her to respond.

"That depends. Are you willing to lose face...if it's temporary?"

Sayid considered the woman's words. Lose face. Admit he was wrong. That he had reacted to something other than the prisoner's guilt when he delivered the beating. Claim contrition. Was that what she was suggesting?

Sayid stared past her, his vision wandering down the beach. "You think I should apologize?"

Ana looked at the ground. "Jack seems reasonable. He knows what..." she paused and took a deep breath "What you've been through. Tell him you were wrong. That you let things get out of hand but it won't happen again. The man has to be questioned. Jack knows that. His story can't be taken at face value. If we time it right, I can suggest that we do it together. Don't agree right away."

"What if Jack wishes to be present also?"

"I'll tell him I can keep things...you...under control. Better than he could. And if he doesn't want us practicing medicine, he shouldn't try to be a cop."

The short woman's confidence was back, Sayid could see. Whatever qualms she may have felt earlier, she seemed certain of her ability to convince Jack and get them in to interrogate Gale. He had trusted his instinct that this man was an Other. He would trust his instincts now with AnaLucia as well.

"Very well. We have a plan," Sayid nodded.

"A plan that will make sure no one else gets hurt," the toe of Ana's boot dug into the sand and she met Sayid's eyes. "Including you." She turned. "I'll find out when Jack will be in the hatch," she said.

Sayid watched her walk away, her steps becoming more sure with each stride. Jack would think it odd that he and Ana would work together. For once, Sayid found himself agreeing with the doctor. He certainly had never imagined working with AnaLucia for any reason.

He stared at the ocean. His soldier's impulses were returning. They had been dulled, lulled into complacency by his seven year search for Nadia, and his unexpected relationship with Shannon. In an attempt to intimidate, he had misrepresented himself to the prisoner. He was a soldier, not a torturer. He was not opposed to such tactics when the situation called for it, but he was a soldier first, and he would act as one now. With AnaLucia's help he would question Gale again. This time he would remain detached. This time he would get the answers they needed. This time he would fulfill his duty as a soldier and protect those in his care.


End file.
